


Adventurous

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM Scene, Banter, Blindfolds, Dom/sub Play, Erotic Electrostimulation, Ferdinand yells his own name in bed I’m so sorry, Flirting, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Opposites Attract, Pet Names, Playful Sex, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Shut Up Kiss, Teasing, no spoilers though just general after Crimson Flower, where do I even start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hubert’s dark cloak swirled around him as he descended into the depths of the Vestra estate. The lifeless corridors below ground level were deathly still, absorbing his footsteps in the narrow, winding dungeons. Shadows seemed to follow him, drawn to the chill that radiated from his cold aura. Some people flinched when Hubert so much as looked at them, and for sound reason. He swung open a door and snapped his fingers, lighting a room with dim, heatless torches as he gave his victim a slight push in. Down here, where his secrets lived, he was cruel, without remorse or-“So are you in character already, my beloved, or is that the face of a caffeine withdrawal...” Ferdinand grinned as he strutted inside and shrugged off his own elegant cloak with a wink. “...sir?”Ah yes, the dauntless Ferdinand.Hubert’s incredibly unlikely lover.





	Adventurous

Hubert’s dark cloak swirled around him as he descended into the depths of the Vestra estate. The lifeless corridors below ground level were deathly still, absorbing his footsteps in the narrow, winding dungeons. Shadows seemed to follow him, drawn to the chill that radiated from his cold aura. Some people flinched when Hubert so much as looked at them, and for sound reason. He swung open a door and snapped his fingers, lighting a room with dim, heatless torches as he gave his victim a slight push in. Down here, where his secrets lived, he was cruel, without remorse or-

“So are you in character already, my beloved, or is that the face of a caffeine withdrawal...” Ferdinand grinned as he strutted inside and shrugged off his own elegant cloak with a wink. “...sir?”

Ah yes, the dauntless Ferdinand. 

Hubert’s incredibly unlikely lover.

Ferdinand was like sunshine. So positive and earnest. Beneath the usually rehearsed declarations of purpose the nobility had to offer, Hubert had found a bright force to be reckoned with and respected. Slowly those quirks that used to annoy Hubert gave way to endearment- how Ferdinand fussed over his tea, carried himself with such refined confidence, gave smiles that were actually true. It was remarkable how someone could change before his very eyes from an irritant to a companion he cared for dearly.

And here they were, months after one too many, ‘Shut up/Make me.’

Ferdinand practically trotted into the dungeon like a puppy. Maybe one of the reasons this relationship worked at all was because Ferdinand could look at Hubert’s worst scowl dead on and make small talk. It helped in Empire politics to have such a counterpart, and if their jobs as Edelgard’s right and left hands got stressful, well. They could remedy that.

“Perhaps both.” Hubert surfaced from his pondering, only removing his feathered cloak and outer armor, even keeping his gloves on as Ferdinand shamelessly stripped down to nothing. “I wonder,” he mused, cracking a smile as his voice deepened, “-how much you’ll actually obey today.”

“Hmmm, you’ll have to be strict to get me to listen.” Ferdinand stretched with a fake yawn, feigning disinterest despite the dash of pink on his face. Being in a locked dungeon stocked with shackles, ropes, and other creatively used bondage items would make just about anyone blush. The only indications that he wasn’t in an actual hostile room was the soft fur rugs under his bare feet and a huge bed in the corner. 

However, strict, intimidating, or harsh Hubert was- Ferdinand was never in danger of something he genuinely didn’t want. Hubert took a moment to bring Ferdinand in for a soft kiss, fleeting but a reminder that they were lovers.

The whole thing had been Ferdinand’s idea anyway- a joke about getting turned on when Hubert got stern that had actually had merit. Casual intimacy was still wonderful, but shaking things up had helped. Hubert tended to freeze up if any ounce of control was taken away from him. Hubert wasn’t quick to anxiety- but he’d never truly let his defenses down before Ferdinand. 

Thankfully, Ferdinand had been as forthcoming and enthusiastic about the idea of letting Hubert dominate him and do whatever they agreed on in bed as he was in everything else in life. Loud and direct.

Hubert gave him a level stare, looking for anticipation, never fear. Good. He was satisfied that Ferdinand was ready. “You’re to kneel when you’re properly undressed, or have you forgotten that too?” he snapped, instantly icy.

Ferdinand dropped to his knees on the fur rugs and crawled the short distance to Hubert’s side, happily nuzzling his hip. His immunity, no, excitement at all this was still a marvel. “This better, sir?” Hubert could see tension draining from Ferdinand’s body already. Hubert still didn’t know who benefitted most from these sessions. Ferdinand let go of everything, and Hubert got to be the only man on earth who could spend time with Ferdinand von Aegir with a gag in his mouth.

Win-win.

“Very good, pet.” Hubert’s deep voice and nicknames he only ever used in scenes had a visual impact on Ferdinand, the praise sinking in as Ferdinand shivered and sighed. Hubert stroked Ferdinand’s long hair with his gloved hand, encouraging Ferdinand to continue to relax. 

Ferdinand angled his head up and pressed his cheek against Hubert’s thigh, doing his best to not look submissive despite melting under Hubert’s touch. “Can we do something on the bed? My knees hurt,” he complained.

Hubert raised his eyebrows and tugged Ferdinand’s hair, pleased as Ferdinand groaned. “My my, you’ll do anything for me to start getting annoyed with you.” Ferdinand bit his lip and Hubert couldn’t help but be smug that Ferdinand was getting aroused already. “Here I was thinking that a /slut/ like you would be used to kneeling.”

They were monogamous, but Ferdinand reacted equally strongly to praise and degradation. Attention of all forms, really.

“Ah- perhaps you should get me more used to it, sir!” 

Hubert snorted. One thing, he supposed, that made him an odd dominant was how little he cared for actual sexual acts on his behalf. Having a plaything to make squirm satisfied him enough. “Crawl to the bed if you want to get on it so badly.”

Ferdinand didn’t obey, why would he? Hubert gave so few opportunities for him to be a brat and Ferdinand seemed to take them all. He practically leapt to his feet and ran the few paces to the neatly made bed to flop down on it. Ferdinand flirtily patted the space next to him, admittedly looking dashing and handsome as ever. “Well? Are we going to have sex on the bed for once?”

Hubert didn’t break his stride as he calmly approached Ferdinand. He didn’t reply at first, taking a moment to ready himself before pouncing on Ferdinand and pinning his wrists roughly above his head. Physically speaking, Ferdinand could’ve thrown him off easily, but he clearly had no motive to do so. Ferdinand whimpered but stared right back at Hubert’s pale golden eyes. “So you’ve remembered what you are down here- prey. Oh, if you wanted me to torture you, you should’ve just asked nicely.”

“Oooooh- hmm, but it feels so good to annoy you!” Ferdinand wiggled his wrists in Hubert’s leather grip and his face reddened even more. 

“What do you say if you need me to stop?”

Ferdinand licked his lips, disappointed that he couldn’t reach Hubert to kiss him. “Coffee.”

His safeword used to be ‘Ferdinand von Aegir’, but Hubert had discovered that Ferdinand had a baffling habit of shouting his own full name during sex and they’d had to change it. 

“Good.” Hubert pinned Ferdinand’s splayed legs down with his own knees as he cuffed Ferdinand’s wrists above his head. Ferdinand half heartedly struggled under Hubert, satisfied with the cuffs and Hubert’s weight on top of him. 

Ferdinand watched Hubert climb off of him and he smirked when Hubert tried to restrain one of his ankles, suddenly kicking and angling his leg away. “Ha! I won’t make it easy for you.”

Hubert caught Ferdinand’s ankle in a vicelike grip and secured it to the bedpost with a huff. “Seems nothing will stop you from being a brat. Still, I owe it to the country as a matter of civil service to try.”

“Heh- I’d behave if you kissed me.”

For a split second, Hubert was tempted to give Ferdinand the kisses he desperately wanted, but he refrained as he restrained Ferdinand’s other ankle. Affection could wait until afterwards. He couldn’t fall for his boyfriend’s sweet requests just yet. “If you wanted more kisses, you should’ve obeyed earlier. Besides...” Hubert knew he must look intimidating, looking over Ferdinand while running his fingertips along his chest, “you don’t have a choice, now.” 

Ferdinand shivered and tested his restraints again. He was flat on his back on silk sheets, but there was no telling what Hubert was about to do. He could be gentle one moment and have Ferdinand screaming the next. He couldn’t wait. “I suppose I have been rebellious,” he admitted, almost sounding regretful. Almost. His evident arousal ruined any apologetic tone he had.

“And I shall correct you.” Hubert kept a trunk by the bed of any supplies he might need. Ferdinand stared as Hubert brought over a blindfold, pure black and completely blocking out light. Ferdinand had enough sense to finally stop fussing as Hubert carefully tied it over his eyes. Seeing his lover so prone and vulnerable evoked protective feelings alongside the playful urges to tease and toy with Ferdinand until he begged. “You are comfortable?”

Ferdinands eyes were closed under the fabric, nodding and trying to follow Hubert’s voice. “Yes sir.” Ferdinands ears twitched at the sound of Hubert taking off his leather gloves and his breath quickened with excitement. Hubert’s fingers were always freezing cold- or sometimes charged with other surprises. Either way, Ferdinand shifted on the bed, wordlessly pleading for touch.

Hubert always started slow, just to get Ferdinand lulled into a false sense of security before messing with him. He laid his palms on Ferdinand’s sides, grinning with the smug knowledge that he was safe from Ferdinand seeing his facial expressions. Ferdinand let out a soft, “Hm!” and twitched under his hands, head turning to where he thought Hubert’s was. 

“Shhhhh, relax.” Hubert rubbed his palms soothingly up and down Ferdinand’s sides, keeping him on edge. Ferdinand bit his lip and hummed again as Hubert moved more towards his center, petting his stomach and chest. Despite knowing something must be coming, Ferdinand went limp under his soft touches, enjoying the cool goosebumps Hubert’s hands left on his skin.

Nothing could’ve prepared Ferdinand for Hubert’s sudden tickling assault on his sides. The shriek Ferdinand let out was high pitched and startled, straining against his bonds. “AAAAGH! HAHAHA! Ugh! Haha- ah!” He bucked and squirmed uselessly until he was out of breath, only given a break when he sound raspy. “Oh- you’re CRUEL! Dishonorable scoundrel!”

“So I’ve been told.”

“You aren’t even into tickling!” Ferdinand exclaimed indignantly. 

Hubert laughed his sinister, chilling, evil cackle. “But I see your bonds hold you down well. I suppose if you truly want me to change course...” Hubert dug around in his box of supplies too long, making an unnecessary amount of noise for Ferdinand to worry about. He returned to him empty handed, though. Hubert’s palms hovered over Ferdinand’s skin by a centimeter, enough that Ferdinand had no idea where to expect stimulation until the insides of his thighs suddenly twitched with static shock. 

“Ah!” Ferdinand yipped and tried to get away from the prickling current of magic. It wasn’t enough to hurt him, but the light sting made his sex twitch and body jerk. Hubert would never admit how relieved he was to learn his partner was adventurous. He paused the magic and placed his hands slightly over Ferdinand’s abdomen, gently flicking magical charges against his skin that made Ferdinand groan and blush. “AH! Hnnnng- ah!” 

“Poor thing,” mused Hubert. He paused again and gripped Ferdinand’s long hair close to the scalp, pulling his head back and forcing him to be still. Ferdinand whimpered, shaking with high strung nerves. Hubert’s other hand ghosted around Ferdinand’s chest, brushing against his nipples without magic. Hubert then suddenly discharged bright light stings of electric magic down the center of his chest, slowing down as he moved lower and lower, holding Ferdinand’s head still. 

“AH!” Ferdinand cried out louder and louder, struggling until Hubert’s fingertips where only an inch away from his dick. Hubert stopped for a few seconds, completely letting go of Ferdinand and breaking all contact as he fidgeted with anticipation. “Hu- Hubert? Uuuuugh I hate it when you do this!”

Hubert observed Ferdinand, how bright his cheeks were and how aroused he was untouched. Hubert laid a firm hand on Ferdinand’s hip and gently, too gently, lazily pumped his cock. Ferdinand desperately tried to buck as he groaned, teeth digging into his bottom lip harshly. “There, isn’t this what you wanted?” Hubert asked innocently.

“Oh please- aaaaahhhh please more! Hmmmm- I’ll beg- hhhhhhhuuuuuu-“ Ferdinand was getting incoherent with want. 

After all this time and Ferdinand hadn’t learned to be specific when he begged. “More?” Hubert kept stroking him with agonizing slowness, innocently swiping his thumb across the tip where Ferdinand was starting to leak. He smiled maliciously and channeled a small zap through the pad of his thumb.

“AAAAIAAAAHH!”

So loud. “More magic, right?” Ferdinand whimpered in response, shaking and clearly close to orgasm already. Anticipation did wonders. Hubert removed all contact from him again and Ferdinand shivered. He dug around in the box again and tossed a light object on the bed to keep Ferdinand guessing. “You do remember you’re being punished, correct?”

“Y-Yes.” 

Ferdinand sounded so nervous. Hubert picked up the vial of oil he’d tossed on the bed and oiled two of his fingers, leaning over the bed to slide them both into Ferdinand at the same time. The sudden stretch got Ferdinand gasping and wiggling again, but his breathing evened out as Hubert calmly worked his fingers in and out. “Good.” Ferdinand clenched around him with one syllable of praise and Hubert smirked, pleased that Ferdinand was oh so close. “Do you need to finish?”

“Hmmhmm.” Ferdinand tried to nod, breathless and eager. “Yes please!”

“If you insist.” Hubert curved his fingers and Ferdinand’s mouth fell open, body arching against the bed. “Ah, right there?” 

“I’m- aaaah yes!”

Hubert was again thankful that Ferdinand couldn’t see the devious look on his face as he massaged him. Did Ferdinand really think he’d just have to peak untouched? He was on the edge, and just a small shock had Ferdinand crying out and coming. “Hmmmmm, such a wonderful reaction from a light touch.”

Ferdinand shook in his cuffs and whined, face beet red. His afterglow was short lived, as Hubert moved his fingers again, twisting and firmly rubbing up against his prostate. “Ah- oh- hhhhhhh-“

Hubert shocked him again, watching Ferdinand unwillingly twitch and stir to life again. “Oh dear, when have I ever let you off that easily? Only when you’re been good.” He focused and let his electric current stay at his fingertips, dragging back and forth and pressing into Ferdinand with every pass.

The result? Ferdinand screamed at the top of his lungs, writhing and yanking at his restraints. “AAAAAH! No more- aahhhh- Fuck-“

Hubert cruelly jabbed inside Ferdinand harder, forcing an overstimulated orgasm within minutes as Ferdinand’s voice cracked. “See? Good pet, I’m almost ready to accept that you’ve learned your lesson.”

“AGH! I-“ Ferdinand cried out and screamed again at Hubert’s relentless prostate milking and electric shocks dancing against his sensitive nerves. His eyes were screwed shut and he struggled fruitlessly, finally breaking down into tears as his entire lower half seemed to throb with pleasure pain. Too much too much too much- heat washed over him again as blinding pleasure forced its way through him, literal sparks making his cock jerk and come weakly a third time. Ferdinand’s cries almost doubled with relief when Hubert’s fingers pulled out. Ferdinand sagged on the bed, still sniffling and absolutely bone tired. 

“Shhhhhhhh, I think I’ve trained you well enough for the day.” Hubert brusquely cleaned up Ferdinand’s abdomen and tossed the rag aside. He lifted Ferdinand’s blindfold, gently wiping at his eyes. Ferdinand blinked and adjusted to the light, leaning into Hubert’s palm. “Well?”

“I- I’ll be good.” Ferdinand’s wrists felt raw from friction against the leather cuffs and he still trembled with aftershocks. “Kisses?”

“That depends.” Ferdinand’s eyes widened and Hubert chuckled. “Do you still want sex on the bed?”

Ferdinand attempted a smile despite how all of his muscles were limp and exhausted. “I accept- as long as I get to lay back and do nothing.”

“Fair enough.”

“Oh- one condition.”

Hubert raised his eyebrows. “Are you in any position to be making demands?”

“The bottom has ALL of the power in the bedroom, Hubie.” Ah, so three consecutive orgasms weren’t enough to keep his manners in check. Amusing. Ferdinand nodded to Hubert. “Do a strip tease.”

What? “I- do not believe I am capable.”

“Come ooooooon- I just want to get excited while you undress!”

Hubert ‘hmmphed’ under his breath. He hadn’t even planned on taking any layers off to drive home their final act of the day, but fine. A line of pink rose on his face, oh he hated undressing and not being impervious to most forms of attack. “You’re the pretty one.”

“I think you’re handsome and I want you. It would please me greatly.”

“Fine, fine.”

“Yes!” exclaimed Ferdinand triumphantly as Hubert caved and started kicking off his boots. “Show me your ankle!”

A knot of tension loosened in Hubert’s chest as he laughed. Honestly, what was there to be shy about? He undressed quickly, taking time to fold his clothes and neatly set them aside. He didn’t think of his body as anything more than functional and worryingly pale. How Ferdinand was attracted to him would forever be a mystery.

Hubert uncuffed Ferdinand’s ankles and wrists, casting light healing magic where he’d chafed against them. “Well, we’re far out of anything kinky now. You’re alright?”

“Aaaaaah, most splendid!” Ferdinand stretched and gave Hubert a bright grin. He laid back and hummed with contentment. “Do as you please- I’ll just sit back and enjoy myself.”

“Pillow Prince.” Hubert still got on the bed, straddling Ferdinand and leaning close. 

“Your Pillow Prince,” corrected Ferdinand. He used his new freedom of movement to pull Hubert in for a kiss, hand sliding into Hubert’s dark hair as he guided him down. Ferdinand was always warm and soft- but passionate in everything he did. Hubert let him lead their kiss, lips melding together as he found the oil again and coated his sex with it. Ferdinand hummed and spread his legs out even further with enthusiasm. “Hmmm, I can’t wait. Remember that time you thought you could conjure lubricant magically and we had to get a new bed?”

“Please don’t speak of that, ever, ever, again- but especially not while I’m trying to stay aroused.” Hubert made a face and wiped his hand off on the sheets, ignoring Ferdinand’s giggling. Hubert hated being messy, but apparently some things were best done by hand. He kissed Ferdinand to keep him quiet, melting against him with a sigh. Hubert lifted Ferdinand’s hips and dragged his teeth against Ferdinand’s lower lip as he pushed in with a moan. 

“I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR!”

“I KNOW!” Hubert growled. He snapped his hips and didn’t Ferdinand any time to adjust. Ferdinand arched back and moaned, hair fanned out as his oversensitive body simply had to take Hubert ramming into him. Ferdinand threw his head back and cried out every few thrusts, nails and heels digging into Hubert’s back. Hubert was never one for ceremony. He hissed and angled his head to nip and harshly suck Ferdinand’s neck as he got close to finishing, marking him darkly. 

“Ooooh- Hubert- hnnnn.”

Somehow Ferdinand was too lazy to even touch himself. Hubert roughly stroked Ferdinand, gasping and desperate himself. Ferdinand pulled him in for more kisses and Hubert kissed deeply immediately, swallowing Ferdinand’s broken cry when he came almost dry. Hubert broke their kiss with a groan and pressed his forehead to Ferdinand’s. His breaths were uneven and raspy as he came, suddenly aware of Ferdinand’s warm orange eyes gazing at him so closely. Hubert closed his eyes and Ferdinand only kissed his cheek and hugged him close, wrapping Hubert’s cooler body in his warmth. 

“C’mere, Hubie. You did good.”

“I don’t need cuddling,” grumbled Hubert from against Ferdinand’s chest, completely limp on top of him.

“Hey now- we’re supposed to be honest in bed! We both need cuddling!”

Yes, okay, Hubert enjoyed holding Ferdinand, but in a different setting. “Let’s go back upstairs.”

-~-

Hubert’s room used to be rather drab. Black, dark greys, dark greens- all strict and used mostly as a room to occasionally sleep in. Ferdinand’s presence had changed it over time. A vase of vivid orange flowers bloomed on the windowsill, a couple paintings of sunny nature scenes he insisted were ‘fit for a noble’s chambers and nothing less’ were framed on the walls, and there was a tea set permanently on display on a small table in the corner. It was endearing, how Ferdinand literally brightened up his life.

Disgusting. Sappy. Cute. 

“You spoil me,” sighed Ferdinand, a light smile on his face. Hubert sat behind him on the bed, brushing out Ferdinand’s wavy mane of soft hair. The soft bristles caressed his scalp and Ferdinand practically purred under the soothing touch.

“I know.” If Hubert was mildly tired, he was surprised Ferdinand was awake at all, tea or not. He finished, running his fingers through Ferdinand’s orange fluff. “Are you alright?”

Ferdinand finished his cup of tea and set the tray on a table. “Yes- I just need more cuddles, as always.” Ferdinand barely wore anything to bed, just a loose undergarment, leaving his warm torso bare. Hubert always seemed to go to bed dressed, but grateful to hug Ferdinand close. Heat radiating from Ferdinand met cool Hubert’s skin and made their cocoon a perfect temperature to sleep under the blankets. “You truly are the one for me, love. Even if I can’t understand why you prefer coffee over tea.”

“After all I did to you, and you think my tastes are peculiar for enjoying coffee?”

“I quite enjoyed all that.” Ferdinand’s limbs were tangled with Hubert’s, twined together in a nest of blankets and pillows. They were so close it was only a few inches between them, letting Ferdinand kiss Hubert easily.

Hubert returned the kiss as softly as it was given. “I shall do my best to love you, however you wish.” Hubert savored days when they were allowed to be s couple. He just tried to not gush about it.

“You’re already perfect.” The way Ferdinand was looking at him, Hubert could believe he genuinely meant it. He smoothed Hubert’s spiky black hair and touched their noses together. “I never could’ve dreamed I’d enjoy your company so much someday, so much I’d fall in love.”

“Likewise.” Ferdinand was so comfortable to snuggle, it made Hubert’s cold blooded heart bask in the warmth. Hubert was never one for gifts, nicknames, or romantic affection in general, but he did enjoy coming up with ways to get a rise out of Ferdinand. “Pumpkin pie.”

Even in the dim light under the blankets Hubert could tell that Ferdinand’s face was burning pink. “I feel like I’m losing my mind every time you say something like that!”

Hubert chuckled, delighted and thoroughly, well, happy. It was difficult not to be, with someone like Ferdinand in his arms. “I’ll never understand how someone as sweet as you loves someone like me.”

“Hey now- reptiles need love too!” Ferdinand pecked Hubert’s cheek. “Really though, we make a good team. Together and for Lady Edelgard. I’m the better of us, of course.”

This again. Hubert couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice. “Shut up.”

Ferdinand smirked. “You’ll have to make me.”

Hubert kissed him firmly, both smiling into the tired kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You ever ship something as a joke and start writing something and then ship it for real and oh god what have you done?
> 
> Yeah 
> 
> Thank you for making it this far!


End file.
